


Проблемы с собакой

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Аушка, где у Стива (как бы) есть собака, он ее теряет, Дэнни с Грейс находят, а Коно фанатка пары Стив/Дэнни.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772150) by [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice). 



***

\- Можем мы снова прийти сюда, Дэнно? – спрашивает его маленькая принцесса и Дэнни улыбается, поднимая ее на руки.

\- Конечно, обезьянка, - отвечает он.

Если бы он знал, что маленькие тюлени способны сделать ее настолько счастливой – давно пришел бы с ней в зоопарк. Наконец-то он опередил в чем-то дядю Стена и сделал то, до чего тот еще не додумался. Дэнни серьезно ненавидел этого парня – не только за переезд в эту ананасовую дыру, но и за то, что делает абсолютно все, чтобы Грейс перешла на его сторону. Но, слава богу, его девочка – совершенство, она знает, что такое семья. Ее Дэнно по-прежнему на первом месте, не важно сколько этот парень тратит денег - она всегда возвращается к НЕМУ, улыбаясь, смеясь и сияя. Это делает его жизнь здесь немного легче.

Да, она замечательная и, если она хочет снова прийти сюда – он придет, даже если будет самый жаркий день в году. Все ради Грейс!

Она улыбнулась ему, и эта солнечная улыбка, стоит тысячи жарких дней. Так что Дэнни решил - они заслужили немного фруктового льда. Они вышли из зоопарка и прошли к кафе, где купили лед с любимым сиропом Грейс. В этот момент к ним подбежала собака, села перед Грейс и помахала хвостом.

Ну… как собака… Это чертов чихуахуа. Дэнни слышал, что они злобные и визгливые, но не этот. Этот спокойно сидит, пока Грейс гладит его.

\- Он такой мииилый, - улыбается она. Дэнни оглядывается вокруг и хмурится. Он не видит никого, кто обратил бы на них внимание, кто выглядел бы как хозяин собаки. Никто не смотрит на них и не подходит, чтобы забрать питомца. Грейс тянет его за руку:

\- Чей он, Дэнно? – встревоженно спрашивает она. И владелец пса – козел, раз заставляет волноваться его дочь.

\- Наверное, он потерялся, обезьянка, - вздыхает он и смотрит вниз на пса, который сидит рядом с его дочерью и всем своим видом показывает, что он с ней.

\- Но это ужасно! – расстраивается еще больше Грейс и Дэнни согласен с ней. Не важно, что чихуахуа (считает Дэнни) ненастоящая собака. Настоящие, по крайней мере, должны быть ростом по колено взрослому человеку. Но пес не заслуживает дебила-владельца, который не может о нем позаботиться. – Что мы будем делать?

Ииииии… Погодите-ка… Что ОНИ будут делать?

\- Может быть, хозяин где-то недалеко – он придет и заберет его, - говорит он с сомнением. Не похоже, что хозяин рядом. Никто по-прежнему не смотрит на них и хоть здесь полно блондинок в розовом, ни одна из них не ищет собаку.

\- А что, если нет? – спрашивает Грейс и берет пса на руки – и Дэнни решает, что нужно бы провести ликбез о том, что не стоит доверять незнакомым животным. Говорят, чихуахуа могут быть довольно кусачими, хотя этот не похож на такого. Он смешно тычется носом ей в шею – обнюхивая. 

– Мы должны взять его с собой, - заканчивает Грейс.

Этого-то он и боялся. Рейчел убьет его, если он позволит Грейс привести собаку в их дом.

\- А как же мистер Хоппи? Ему не понравится, если ты принесешь другое животное, не посоветовавшись с ним, - указывает он. 

Грейс думает мгновение, потом говорит, пожав плечами:

\- Ты можешь оставить его у себя.

Это очень плохо. Не то чтобы Дэнни не любил собак, просто об этом псе он ничего не знает. А что если он уничтожит его квартиру, пока Дэнни будет на работе? И уж точно он не сможет взять его на работу, в департамент – шуткам Мекки не будет конца. Кроме того, он не фанат вставания ни свет, ни заря, чтобы ходить на прогулку с собакой, когда можно спокойно проспать лишний час.

\- Грейси…

\- Пожалуйста, Дэнно? Пожалуйста! Обещаю, я буду приходить каждый день после школы. И кормить его, и мыть. Мы не можем оставить его здесь одного! Пожалуйста, – умоляет она его, подняв пса и прижав его к щеке. Тот тут же тихо скулит (скорее всего, из-за того, что она его слишком сильно сжала, а не от того, что он понимает человеческую речь) и Дэнни вздыхает. Его ребенок – его слабое место.

\- Но мы расклеим объявления, - сдается он.

Грейс обнимает его, зажимая пса между ними, тот пытается облизать все, до чего может дотянуться. 

Ну… По крайней мере – он чаще будет видеться с Грейс.

***

Он должен был догадаться, что просто не будет. Не потому, что это Гавайи, и даже не потому, что его бывшая жена, которая выловила его на следующий день после того, как Грейс вернулась домой, угрожала ему адвокатами и кричала, что так нельзя: «…Я говорю тебе, Дэнни! Ты думаешь, если позволишь ей принести в дом собаку, СОБАКУ, Дэнни! Ты даже не сможешь позаботиться о собаке…»… И, если начистоту, после этого – он перестал слушать. Конечно, он сможет позаботиться о собаке и, серьезно, она знала, что у него была раньше собака и что именно с ней случилось. Он фыркает про себя и смотрит на чихуахуа, который развалился на диване и выглядит настолько довольным жизнью, что у Дэнни не поднимается рука согнать его на пол.

Это нелегко еще по одной причине. Причина в том, что Грейс привязывается к песику. Она решила заняться изготовлением объявлений, но прошло три дня, а они так и не готовы, потому что ни одна фотография не передает «индивидуальности» пса, что бы это ни значило. И Дэнни понимает ее привязанность… пес на самом деле… симпатичный. И, когда по объявлению (если они БУДУТ сделаны) за псом придет хозяин - Грейс будет больно. Но лучше бы это случилось быстрее, тогда, может быть будет чуть менее больно.

Конечно же, он был прав! И он убеждается в этом, когда забирает Грейс, пес на заднем сидении - они видят объявление у магазина. Дэнни уверен – они оба заметили объявление, даже если Грейс и старательно смотрит сейчас в другую сторону. 

\- Грейси, - тихо говорит он.

Она тяжело вздыхает и поднимает глаза:

\- Но они потеряли его, Дэнно!

Он вздыхает и опускается на колено.

\- Обезьянка, представь, что мистер Хоппи потерялся, – она смотрит на него расширившимися глазами. Дэнни улыбается. - Ты бы скучала по нему, правда? 

Она грустно кивает головой, Дэнни тоже кивает.

\- Давай вернем его, хорошо? – Грейс тихо всхлипывает, но снова кивает. Берет Дэнни за руку, и они идут к машине. Пока они едут - она обнимает пса на заднем сидении.

***

Когда они подъезжают к дому прямо на пляже (и, серьезно, какой чудик будет жить в доме на пляже, где шум вол не позволит нормально спать?), Дэнни смотрит, как Грейс, нахмурившись, выходит из машины, прижимая к себе пса.

Дэнни улыбается ей ободряюще, поднимается по лестнице и стучит в дверь. Раз… Два…

Никто не открывает. Наверное, было плохой идеей сразу приехать сюда. Лучше было бы позвонить сначала. Он вздыхает, вынимает телефон и лезет в галерею – по крайней мере, у него хватило ума сфотографировать объявление. Тут же он слышит шаги и на всякий случай передвигается, чтобы прикрыть Грейс.

Он видит парня, мокрого – вода стекает по лицу и телу, он в купальных шортах, и... серьезно? Люди здесь не знают норм приличия, когда можно, а когда нельзя расхаживать голышом?!

\- Да? – спрашивает парень, потом видит Грейс и удивленно моргает. – Чико?

Правда? Вот так вот он назвал чихуахуа? Боже… Парень определенно идиот.

Что он и доказывает, когда подходит ближе и качает головой:

\- Серьезно, Чико? Я искал тебя и…

И это, видимо, чересчур, потому что пес начинает злобно рычать, гавкать и пытается укусить парня за руку, которую тот к нему протянул.

\- Ты уверен, что он твой? – спрашивает Дэнни. Собаки обычно рады видеть своих хозяев, не так ли? Особенно после того, как их нашли. Дэнни уверен ЕГО собака бы радовалась.

\- Нет. Да. То есть… он моей сестры, - хмурится парень и зыркает на собаку. – Иди сюда! – шипит он, но пес только сильнее скалится и показывает мелкие зубки в оскале.

\- Не похоже, что он признает тебя хозяином. Наоборот, очень похоже, что он ненавидит тебя, - Дэнни стонет и проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Это потому, что он исчадие ада, - отвечает парень и подходит ближе. – И моя сестра плохо его дрессировала. Чико! Прекрати сейчас же! – рычит он, пес рычит в ответ, Грейс тянет Дэнни за руку.

\- Дэнно, - шепчет она и он видит в ее лазах мольбу: «мы не можем оставить его здесь, он напуган. Дэнно, сделай что-нибудь». Дэнни вздыхает.

\- Грейс, иди назад в машину, - она смотри на него - он кивает. – Забери его с собой.

Грейс уходит, а парень теперь пялится на него.

\- Ты не можешь забрать мою собаку, - ровно говорит он.

Дэнни закатывает глаза:

\- Даже если ты ведешь себя, как пещерный человек? Правда? Думаю – могу! ТАК ты тренируешь свою собаку? Вопя, как ненормальный? Это вообще работает?

\- Нормальные собаки слушаются.

Правда? Ух ты! Вот болван! Дэнни качает головой:

\- Сначала нужно научить нормальную собаку делать что-либо. Нет, вообще-то, нужно ЛЮБУЮ собаку учить делать что-либо. Ты что, пересмотрел каких-нибудь армейских каналов или что? Блок К-9? Они там тоже тренируют собак и вовсе не орут на них при этом. А это… - Дэнни указывает на машину. – Это маленькая собака. Это значит – ты должен хвалить его. Часто.

Парень смотрит на него нахмурившись.

\- Я должен хвалить его, если он делает что-то не так?

Дэнни делает глубокий вздох. Боже… Это какой-то кошмар!

\- Правда? Тебя на голову роняли в детстве? – парень открывает рот и Дэнни не уверен, что выживет, если услышит ответ, поэтому быстро продолжает. – Риторически вопрос, потому что я уверен - роняли. Нет, ты не должен хвалить его, если он делает что-то неправильно. Ты должен хвалить его, когда он делает что-то правильно. Крики не помогут. Разве что ты хочешь, чтобы собака тебя возненавидела. Чего, в этом случае, ты добился сам. Поздравляю.

И, ого! Дэнни думает спросить парня в порядке ли он, потому что у него такое лицо… Такое… сморщенное, как от сильной боли, как у человека с повреждением мозга… «лицо аневризма» - проскальзывает в голове и Дэнни согласен с этим. 

\- А что нужно делать, когда он плохо себя ведет? – спрашивает парень и Дэнни вздыхает.

\- Нельзя бить собак, - говорит он. Черт! Бедный пес. Парень, наверное, не соизмерял силу своих воплей. – Тем более таких маленьких! Просто не давай ему то, что ему особенно нравится. Не обращаешь на него внимания, не даешь вкусняшки…

И принимая во внимание степень эмоционального развития этого болвана, добавляет:

\- Кормить нужно. Кормить нужно обязательно, просто не давать вкусняшки, которые ему особенно нравятся.

\- А обычно ему нужно давать вкусняшки? 

Дэнни чувствует, как у него отваливается челюсть. Он в отчаянии качает головой и всплескивает руками.

\- Забудем! Ты не заслуживаешь собаки! Я уверен, что ему в приюте будет лучше, чем у тебя! – говорит он, разворачивается и идет к машине. Но, внезапно, парень оказывается позади него, хватает его руку и выворачивает ее за спину, заставляя Дэнни сморщиться от боли. Слава богу, их загораживают от дороги какие-то деревья и Грейс не видит всего этого.

\- Какого хрена!

\- Ты не можешь забрать мою собаку.

\- Да тебе насрать на него! Ты даже не умеешь заботиться о собаках! – шипит Дэнни. И какого черта не так с этим парнем, потому что Дэнни чувствует - плечо вот-вот вылетит из сустава.

\- Ты отдашь его мне, даже если тебе это не понравится, - рычит парень и Дэнни снова морщится.

\- Боже, хорошо, - шипит он. – Ладно, ладно. Просто отпусти меня.

Когда парень отпускает его (глупый неандерталец), Дэнни разворачивается и со смаком бьет его в челюсть.

\- Ты прав – мне не нравится, - говорит он неверяще на него пялящемуся парню и идет к машине. Он крутит плечом, проверяя, все ли осталось целым. 

Он подходит к машине, открывает пассажирскую дверцу и садится перед Грейс на корточки.

\- Милая, нам нужно вернуть ему собаку, - говорит он.

\- Но Чико ему даже не нравится, - хмурится Грейс.

Понятно. Это будет совсем непросто.

\- Я думаю, он все же любит его. Своим особым образом, – очень особенным. Как человек, упавший с велосипеда на голову, да еще на бортик, да еще кого переехали по этой голове дополнительные пару раз. Но он не скажет этого при своей маленькой девочке. – И его сестра расстроится, если Чико пропадет. Посмотри на него.

Он указывает на Чико, который с удобством расположился на коленях Грейс.

\- Он не выглядит голодающим, или что ему негде жить, или что за ним не ухаживают и не моют. Видно, что у него есть дом. Мы знали это, когда нашли его. И даже если этот парень немного… хм…

\- Собаконемой? – предлагает Грейс и Дэнни кивает.

\- Да, спасибо милая. Собаконемой, это не значит, что он плохо заботится о Чико.

Грейс вздыхает и легко толкает песика чтобы разбудить его.

\- Просыпайся Чико – ты идешь домой, - говорит она и Дэнни заставляет себя улыбнуться, потому что гордится своей девочкой. Очевидно, что она расстроена, но она понимает – это важно и… Ужасно! Она так быстро взрослеет.

Они вместе поднимаются по лесенке к парню, который, похоже, не шевелился все это время.

\- Здрасьте, мистер, - говорит ему Грейс, хмурится и добавляет. – Вы должны лучше заботиться о своей собаке. Чико хороший пес и он любит блинчики и взбитые сливки, и ему нравится, когда его чешут за ухом и позволяют спать на коленях…

Ее нижняя губа начинает дрожать, пока она говорит и да… похоже, что без слез не обойдется, но Грейс делает глубокий вдох и сдерживает слезы. Парень тяжело сглатывает и пялится на нее так, будто никогда не видел расстроенных маленьких девочек раньше.

\- Вы, правда, должны научиться заботиться о Чико, - заканчивает она и протягивает ему пса. Одинокая слеза все же скатывается по щеке.

Парень все еще пялится - неужели он не понимает, что это грубо!

\- Прощай, Чико, - тихо говорит она, поворачивается к Дэнни и крепко обнимает его, спрятав лицо. Дэнни поднимает ее на руки, она утыкается личиком ему в шею и обхватывает за талию ногами.

\- Прислушайся к тому, что она сказала, - говорит он и поворачивается было уходить, как Неандерталец открывает рот.

\- Эм… - умно говорит он. Дэнни закатывает глаза, но оборачивается.

\- Что еще?

Парень пожимает плечами.

\- Вы можете… проведывать его? – говорит парень, Чико просыпается и осознав, кто его держит, начинает рычать. – Ну… вы знаете, что нужно делать… и… вы можете научить меня.

Дэнни ЧУВСТВУЕТ, как Грейс моментально оживляется и нет… Ох, нет, нет, нет. Он мотает головой в отрицании, но Грейс уже повернулась к неандертальцу, на ее лице такая широкая, ослепительная улыбка, что парень отшатывается.

\- Пожалуйста, Дэнно? 

И… все. Дэнни пропал. Что такого ужасного он сделал в своей прошлой жизни (наверняка, совершил какое-то массовое убийство или нечто подобное)? Потому что только это объясняет, почему в этой жизни он застрял на этом острове И вынужден будет тратить драгоценное время, которое мог бы провести с Грейс, на этого чудика. Но он не может отказать. Этот взгляд полный надежды и эта дрожащая улыбка… Черт!

Он совершает ошибку, поднимая глаза на парня. Тот выгнул бровь в удивлении и беззвучно говорит: «Дэнно?»

Дэнни раздраженно хмурится. О, это будет такой геморрой!

 

***

Это не просто геморрой. Это гораздо, гораздо хуже. Это одна сплошная ПРОБЛЕМА и Дэнни убеждается в этом в первый же «визит».

Во-первых, Дэнни приходится встать в несусветную рань, потому что Грейс хочет попасть на утреннюю прогулку с Чико. Во-вторых, когда они спозаранку прибывают к дому парня – он представился Стивом – тот говорит им, что Чико не может далеко уходить от дома.

Дэнни просто несколько мгновений смотрит на парня, потом отправляет дочь вместе с псом на пляж у дома. Серьезно! У парня пляж на заднем дворе! Он говорит ей, что последует за ними в скором времени и поворачивается к Стиву, качая головой.

\- Что значит – не может далеко уходить? Мы нашли его на другом конце ГОРОДА!

Стив моргает и пожимает плечами.

\- Я взял его на расследование…

Да ну? Расследование… И флот… И… Глаза Дэнни расширяются от осознания, он отрицательно мотает головой.

\- Расследование? – слабым голосом спрашивает он.

\- Ага, – кивает Стив. – Сбыт наркотиков и…

О, боже! Это то самое дело, которое отобрали у департамента, отобрали у НЕГО, потому что чертово 5-0 решили - это их дело и потом еще была БЕСЕДА об их командире, будто бы он выбросил кого-то из окна и тому парню просто повезло – внизу был бассейн или что-то в этом роде… Дэнни не слишком прислушивался. Он был уверен, что никогда не встретит этого психа, так что чего беспокоится… 

Теперь многое становится понятным.

\- Ты Стив МакГарретт, - говорит он.

Тот пожимает плечами. ПОЖИМАЕТ ПЛЕЧАМИ. Боже! Он в доме чертова командира чертова 5-0!

… его ДОЧЬ в доме сумасшедшего, рискованного, суицидального, опасного лидера 5-0! Он решительно направляется на пляж, потому что… О, господи! О, боже!

\- Нужно увезти дочь отсюда, - бормочет он. И тут МакГарретт делает это снова (и он что, не слышал о такой вещи, как персональное пространство?), хватает его за руку.

\- Это первый раз за всю неделю, когда Чико не рычит, - говорит он и это, разумеется, правда, потому что собака бегает по пляжу за Грейс и не может одновременно бегать и рычать.

\- Это первый раз, когда моя дочь в доме у психа, - парирует Дэнни и пытается высвободить руку. Но МакГаррет даже не шевелится.

\- Я давал ему вкусняшки. Я даже давал ему взбитый крем.

Дэнни пялится, потому что, правда? Он даже не будет спорить насчет замечания о психе? И он думает это нормальный ответ на то, что кто-то обозвал его психом? «Я дал собаке взбитый крем» – это ответ?! 

Дэнни вздыхает и свободной рукой закрывает глаза.

\- У меня нет слов, - говорит он. И у него правда их нет. Похоже, парень – полный придурок, но, видимо, невозможно будет донести это до него. – Нельзя давать собакам взбитые сливки.

МакГаррет открывает рот, но Дэнни останавливает его, поднимая руку.

\- Не важно, что на этот счет сказала моя дочь, собака только случайно может попробовать взбитые сливки. Это вредно для их здоровья.

МакГарретт хмурится, потом кивает:

\- Я дал ему съесть миску взбитых сливок. Случайно.

От такого идиотизма Дэнни впадает в ступор и пропускает всю прогулку Грейс. Очнулся он только, когда она вернулась и подергала его за руку. Глупость этого парня плохо влияет на Дэнни.

***

Постепенно визиты становятся рутиной. Когда Грейс с ним, он забирает ее, потом они едут к МакГарретту, Грейс играет с Чико, они едут домой, потом возвращаются на следующий день, пытаются упросить МакГарретта отпустить Чико куда-нибудь помимо пляжа, мусорят в его доме. Этим, в основном, занимается Дэнни, Грейс слишком идеальна, но время от времени она тоже помогает, потому что невероятно смешно смотреть, как МакГарретт пытается контролировать себя, когда его прекрасный, чудовищно чистый дом покрывается следами пальцев и отпечатками грязных собачьих лап.

Потом наступает момент, когда Дэнни замечает, что МакГарретт стал просто Стивом для него и дядей Стивом для Грейс. Он осознает это внезапно, сидя на веранде и глядя, как Грейс, стоя в воде, пытается заманить к себе Чико, а тот бегает по пляжу, пытаясь приблизиться к ней, и при этом избежать волн, что, разумеется, невозможно.

Дэнни понимает, что улыбается и смеется, потому что Грейс такая счастливая сейчас и тогда Стив подходит к нему, передает тарелку со стейком (прожаренным именно так, как Дэнни любит) и кричит:

\- Готово, Грейс!

\- Иду, дядя Стив!

И это тот момент, когда Дэнни замечает ЭТО. Рука с вилкой замирает на полпути ко рту и он пялится на Стива … МакГарретта… Стив смотрит на него, вопросительно изгибая бровь?

\- Ты в порядке, Дэнно?

\- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты так меня называешь, - губы его шевелятся автоматически… Потому что да, Стив знает это. И, если он знает это, значит говорит специально… и значит… Какого хрена!

Почему он раньше не заметил?

\- Папа? – спрашивает его Грейс и Дэнни улыбается своему ребенку.

\- Все хорошо, Грейс. Попробуй мясо – очень вкусно, – говорит он и начинает жевать, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть. Он слушает, как Грейс рассказывает Стиву о Чико, а пес спит рядом с ней. Это так по-домашнему и Дэнни не может понять, как он пропустил все на свете. Как он пропустил это? Оно длилось неделями, даже месяцами. Они зависают здесь месяцами, играя с собакой, проводя время со Стивом. Он разговаривает со Стивом!

Проигнорировав Стива, когда тот, обнимая Грейс на прощание, вопросительно смотрит на него, Дэнни везет Грейс домой. И думает: «Какого хрена?! Обнимашки на прощанье?!» Он в ужасе все время пока они едут к дому Стена и потом, когда он отводит Грейс к Рейчел, и получает свое прощальное объятье и радостную улыбку, и «пока Дэнно» - в его голове крутится эта паническая мысль: когда это случилось и почему он не заметил?

И чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше понимает, как он попал. Целиком и полностью.

***

Забавно, как несколько недель могут изменить жизнь. Когда на работе становится скучно, Дэнни достает телефон и печатает сообщение. Он тормозит в последний момент, перед самой отправкой, потому что… какого черта? Когда это он начал переписываться со Стивом?!

И Дэнни не единственный, кто пишет от скуки – на телефоне полно сообщений, прочитав которые он криво ухмыляется.

«Коно сучится по поводу дела. Видел бы ты ее лицо».

«Камекона пытается заставить меня съесть его новую еду».

«Похоже, Коно встречается с парнем из якудзы. Чин не в восторге. Все мы…»

Дэнни думает, как так получилось, что у него даже секунды не заняло понять, кто все эти люди. Он не пишет ничего в ответ… Потому что не осознавал раньше - они стали друзьями, вдвоем… ну втроем, с Грейс. Люди, часто встречающиеся из-за собаки.

Вечером он получает еще одно сообщение: «где ты?». Его он тоже игнорирует, включая звук телевизора на максимум. Что было ошибкой, как показывает время. Ну… Это не было бы ошибкой, будь у Дэнни нормальные друз… знакомые, но, очевидно, таких нет, потому что буквально час спустя его дверь влетает в стену, сорванная с петель. Дэнни вскакивает с дивана, хватая пистолет и направляет его на ворвавшегося в квартиру. Потом пялится на СТИВА, который целится в него из своего пистолета.

\- Что… Какого черта ты делаешь? – орет он, отбрасывая пистолет на свой диван тире кровать, потому что – бедная его кровать, и где, черт возьми, теперь будет спать Грейс в эти выходные? И Дэнни так беспокоился, что его ограбят с НОРМАЛЬНОЙ дверью, а что теперь будет, когда дверь висит на одной петле, а замок валяется на кровати? И какого хрена Стив творит?

Стив смущенно смотрит на него.

\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает он, потом проверяет кухню и в ванную – с пистолетом на изготовку. И слава богу – Дэнни живет в одиночестве. Если бы кто-то и был здесь сейчас – они бы испугались до смерти и все равно бросили его в итоге. Он бы потерял всех своих друзей на этом чертовом острове, если бы они у него были, конечно (Мекка, по крайней мере у него есть Мекка).

\- Разумеется, все в порядке… И можешь ты уже перестать проверять мою квартиру? Никого здесь нет! – Дэнни хренов полицейский, он может о себе позаботиться.

Стив опускает пистолет и еще раз осматривается, потом кривится и заявляет:

\- Не уверен, что это можно назвать квартирой, - Дэнни теряет дар речи, потому что, неужели? – Больше похоже на коробку для обуви. Я видал каюты больше.

Все! Этого достаточно!

\- Не смей оскорблять мою квартиру, после того, как разгромил ее! – орет Дэнни. Стив недоуменно смотрит на него. Он еще более тупой, чем Дэнни думал, поэтому он делает Стиву одолжение и указывает на вход. – ДВЕРЬ?

И да, теперь Стив оборачивается на дверь, понимание отражается на его лице, а потом он пожимает плечами.

\- Ты не пришел на наш еженедельный ужин, - И, боже, у них «еженедельные ужины»! Да Дэнни так часто даже с родителями не виделся, пока жил в Нью-Джерси. – И ты телефон не брал. Я забеспокоился.

Дэнни кажется - он попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную, где «беспокойство» дает право выламывать дверь в квартиру только потому, что Стив решил – так можно.

\- Я забыл, - говорит он. Потому что фраза: «Я тут немного схожу с ума» - звучала бы немного глупо. Поэтому «я забыл» более безопасный вариант. И уж точно менее безумный.

К сожалению, скрещенные на груди руки Стива, показывают, что тот не слишком-то верит его словам.

\- А телефон?

\- Звук выключил, - и это была бы великолепная отмазка – комар носа не подточит. Если бы в ту же секунду телефон не разразился маршем Дарта Вейдера (Дэнни снова возвращается к мысли о преступлениях, совершенных им в прошлой жизни), а Стив издевательски приподнимает бровь.

Дэнни закатывает глаза и отвечает на звонок.

\- Да, дорогая, - рычит он в трубку, потом сбивается и улыбается. – Привееет, обезьянка! Как ты? Что? Нет я не у дяди Стива… Да, он здесь. Хорошо, я скажу ему. Эй! Дэнно любит тебя!

Он заканчивает разговор, отключает телефон и говорит:

\- Она передавала тебе привет и сказала, что ждет не дождется урока по серфингу, - и Дэнни сначала даже не может вспомнить, когда это он разрешил занятия серфингом, но потом вспоминает. Стив обещал, что уроки будут проходить на его пляже – никто не увидит Грейс в бикини, кроме их двоих. Дэнни успокоился, потому что начал доверять Стиву своего ребенка… и это странно… когда именно он начал настолько доверять Стиву?

\- Почему она думала, что ты рядом? – перебивает он себя.

\- Она помнит про наши ужины, - как тупому указывает ему Стив. И… наверное, да, это немного глупо. Он помнит ужины. И насколько естественно они проходили. Ну, естественно, пока Дэнни не начал задумываться обо всех этих слишком нормальных вещах, которые происходят, когда Стив рядом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив и делает шаг к Дэнни. Тот отмахивается от него, чтобы не мешал. Он концентрируется. Но Стив кладет руку ему на плечо и тепло от этого прикосновения пронизывает Дэнни, как электрический ток.

Ужины, забота о его ребенке, переписка по телефону, разговоры, прикосновения, от которых замирает сердце…

\- Мы встречаемся, - в шоке шепчет Дэнни. Ведь так? Он внезапно вспоминает, что именно так было и с Рейчел в самом начале. Он неверяще смотрит, как Стив уверенно кивает… И, эй! Он думал, что он тут более подкован в человеческих взаимоотношениях. И тогда Стив продолжает:

\- Я знаю… Коно мне сказала, - понятно. По крайне мере, ему никто не подсказывал, так что его репутация сохранена (он не будет подсчитывать то, как много времени у него отняло обнаружение истины, неа, ни разу…)

\- Когда мы начали встречаться? – сбитый с толку спрашивает он, но Стив только пожимает плечами.

\- Коно сказала, что я должен признаться, что не помню точно дату нашей встречи. Она сказала, что ты, наверное, злишься на меня, потому что я пропустил какое-то значимое событие, - и, действительно, не помнить значимые даты – плохо, но Дэнни решает пропустить это мимо ушей, потому что, во-первых, он только что обнаружил, что они встречаются, во-вторых, сам не помнит эту дату. Пока. – Но я уверен – она-то помнит. Она ведет эту «книгу памяти» о нас, или что-то в этом роде.

Дэнни моргает удивленно.

\- Как она…?

\- Сбор и обработка разведданных, - мрачно отвечает Стив.

Дэнни снова удивленно моргает.

\- Ты рассказывал обо мне своим коллегам? – хотя, ладно, глупый вопрос. Потому что, возможно, он рассказывал что-то о Стиве Мекке. Но большей частью это было наверняка о собаке. Ага, на сто процентов только о Чико, и чтобы оставаться уверенным в этом факте, он не будет звонить Мекке и что-либо спрашивать. Жизнь будет легче, если он не будет этого делать.

Мрачное лицо Стива неуловимо меняет выражение. Теперь это: «я сделал что-то неправильно и попался». Дэнни в панике думает, как так получилось, что он может читать это лицо так хорошо?

\- Я упомянул о тебе пару раз, - небрежно бросает Стив. На что Дэнни недоверчиво поднимает брови. Стив хмурится и говорит смертельно серьезным тоном. – Я до сих пор ищу камеры у себя в доме. Она знает вещи, которые НЕ МОЖЕТ знать.

Дэнни решает не заострять на этом внимания, потому что не уверен шутит Стив или нет. И, если он не шутит, становится понятно, что все члены 5-0 долбанутые, не только их командир.

Денни качает головой и оглядывается.

\- Ты снес мою дверь! – говорит он, хотя Стив уже и так это знает. – Меня ж теперь точно грабанут!

Стив беспечно пожимает плечами.

\- Ты можешь переехать ко мне. Мне неприятно, что ты живешь в таком опасном районе, - и это… Дэнни полагает, за такую постановку фразы он должен благодарить Коно.

\- Просто чтоб ты знал, - гордо говорит он, ухмыляясь. – Тут не было инцидентов с поножовщиной уже пару недель…

Лицо Стива становится непроницаемым и это сигнал. Улыбка Дэнни увядает.

\- О, боже! Ты…?

Окей, он может выдержать достаточно вторжений в свою личную жизнь. В конце концов он жил с Рейчел. Но есть предел всему.

\- Это ты? Ты что-то сделал? Что? Поставил тут пост? – спрашивает Дэнни. Он подходит к окну и выглядывает на улицу. – Это черный минивен? Нет, он тут давно стоит… Синяя машина? Она слишком хороша для этого района… Или ты тут разбросал свои сталкерские штучки? Наверняка у 5-0 полно такого рода вещей. Коно здесь? Она привезла тебя сюда - проверить меня… И, погодите-ка, откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я живу? Ты следил за мной?! Вел до дома?

Стив фыркает.

\- Пфф! Конечно, нет, - «спасибо господу за малые милости» - думает Дэнни. – Я отследил твой телефон по спутнику.

Поня…. ЧТО!? Дэнни вдыхает побольше воздуха, чтобы хватило на гневный вопль, но Стив делает какую-то свою ниндзя штуку и оказывается перед Дэнни, очень близко, и он больше не может издать и звука… Ну ладно, может, но это не имеет отношения к крику и, собственно, к словам, потому что губы Стива на его губах, и они целуются, и…

…Хорошо, с воплями он подождет.

***

В итоге Дэнни переезжает к Стиву. Он задавался вопросом не было ли это каким-нибудь тайным планом по приведению его квартиры в непригодный для жилья вид, чтобы потом беспрепятственно похитить его или что-то типа того… Но на новом месте жительство неплохо.

Хотя, не все гладко. Когда они не заняты делом в кровати, Дэнни не может спать от постоянного шума волн на пляже, а Стив не может спать под звуки телевизора (и, в самом деле, разве у нормальных людей так бывает?)

\- Невозможно спать при включенном телевизоре, - неодобрительно бубнит Стив. 

\- Разве ты не был в чертовой АРМИИ? Я уверен там было гораздо более шумно и все равно ты спал себе без задних ног - я видел фильмы про армию! – закатывает глаза Дэнни.

\- Я был на ФЛОТЕ!

\- СУТЬ не в этом! 

И если спор будет продолжаться – никто из них не выспится.

Но когда Дэнни выходит из душа утром – его ждет чашка свежего кофе, иногда масаладас, иногда нет, все зависит от того, не случилось ли в этот день обострения у помешанного на здоровье Стива. Стив в это время бегает или занимается серфингом на пляже, но ровно пять минут спустя вернется в дом и пройдет в душ, обязательно облапав Дэнни. Тот начнет жаловаться, что он теперь: а) потный, б) мокрый, и он: «на самом деле, вот правда, я не хочу снова переодеваться, а ты, Стив, должен прекратить вести себя, как ребенок, потому что - я ВИЖУ, как ты там ухмыляешься!» А в ответ он услышит: «нет, Дэнни, ты не можешь видеть, потому что я повернулся к тебе спиной!»

И Дэнни, ворча, пойдет переодеваться, потому что он профессионал и не может позволить себе выглядеть неаккуратно. Потом он будет ждать Стива, чтобы вместе поехать на работу и, конечно же, Стив отберет ключи и сядет за руль (для Дэнни это еще один повод поворчать). Но (Дэнни никогда не признается вслух) эти утра делают его жизнь гораздо счастливее, а работу немного более сносной.

Вечером они будут пить пиво, развалившись в креслах на веранде, а потом… ну… потом они займутся еще кое-чем интересным.

Бывают и плохие дни. Дни, когда Дэнни умирает от беспокойства, потому что Стив приходит домой избитый, если вообще не исчезает без вести. И Дэнни задумывается, стоит ли все это таких нервов? Он орет на Стива, что тот тупой самоубийца, и разве он не может вызвать подкрепление? И что: «…я работаю в чертовом полицейском управлении и если бы ты позвонил – Я приехал к тебе на помощь! Ну или нужно было подождать Коно или Чина хотя бы!» 

На что Стив только улыбается и разводит руками… И Дэнни хотел бы найти силы, чтобы уйти от него – уйти от Стива и никогда не возвращаться, потому что он не хочет терпеть этот жуткий страх, не хочет потерять его, не хочет объяснять потом Грейс, почему не стало дяди Стива… Но понимает – уход ничего не изменит и страх никуда не денется, и он так глубоко во всем этом, вместе со Стивом… И в один из таких моментов помрачения рассудка, он просит перевода в 5-0. Стив улыбается ему, так счастливо и солнечно, что…. серьезно, если это был такой вот план по заманиванию его в 5-0 – он убьет Стива и скормит его чихуахуа по имени Чико. 

 

End


End file.
